Take the Wheel
by thought x crime
Summary: I refuse to give anything away this time, just read it and keep in mind that almost every spoken word is foreshadowing the climax. Not real introspective like my others; the actions speak for themselves...


"Take The Wheel" - by Allora Atwater  
  
A/N: Just read it. Please.  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft and the song featured in this fic is "Drive" by Incubus. Sue me. I DARE YOU.   
  
  
"Zell, say something for the camera!"  
"Not now Selph, I'm tryin' to drive."  
Selphie goes on undaunted, turning to the backseat and focusing her video camera on Irvine and Quistis.  
"C'mon guys!" she prods. "Do something cute!"  
"Like this?" Irvine asks, sliding an arm around Quistis and grinning widely. The blond Instructor slaps him away and smiles sheepishly at the lens.   
"Selphie, could you please turn that off?" she asks, trying not to grit her teeth. The perky little brunette doesn't seem to notice.  
"What, my camera? No way!" she shakes her head vigorously. "This is our first road trip together and I'm not gonna let a single second of it go unrecorded!"  
  
Zell reaches over to turn on the radio, his eyes never leaving the road.  
"Well, could you at least save it for the more interesting parts? Like maybe when we get to Deiling?"  
Selphie sticks out her tongue.  
"You guys are no fun!" She rolls down the window and pokes her head out, taping the scenery as it whirls by in a blur of colors.  
"Well," she narrates cheerfully. "This is the start of our very first vacation together! Actually, it's not really a vacation, it's more like a day trip, but who cares, it's still super fun! Anywho, we're headed for Deiling City to attend Squall and Rinoa's wedding! They wanted to get married at Garden but General Caraway insisted they hold the service in Deiling, which is still pretty cool since it's gonna be mega fancy. I mean, do you know how rich Rinoa's dad is? He's so up to his ears in gil that he probably eats solid gold cereal for breakfast! Okay, getting back on track here, Squall and Rinoa have been engaged for like 8 months now, so it's about time they finally tied the knot! Isn't that mega sweet? I hope I get married one day!"  
  
She pulls her head back into the car and focuses on Zell.  
"Here's Zell, our designated driver! Woo-hoo! Zell is the best driver in all of Balamb! Say hi Zell!"  
"Sup!" he greets the camera, flashing his sharp canines. "Hey, ya think they'll have hotdogs at the banquet? I'm starved..."  
"Why didn't you eat before we left?" Quistis pipes up from the back.  
"Cause," Zell smiles. "Might as well make the most of what we're gettin, right? I mean, like Selph said, it's General Caraway, he's got money flowing from places money shouldn't flow from. There's bound to be a killer buffet there! We wouldn't want any free food goin' to waste now would we?"  
"I like his reasoning," Irvine observes.  
"So Zell," Selphie presses. "How much longer till we reach Deiling?"  
"Uhhh, I'd say another half hour." he replies, uncertain. Selphie bounces a little in her seat, swiveling around to tape Irvine.  
"Wave to the camera Irvy!" she insists, and the cowboy displays his pearly whites for all to see. "Here's my boyfriend Irvine. Doesn't he look just dashing in that tux?"  
The young man in the spotlight just laughs and loosens his collar a bit. "It sure is hot in here though."  
She disregards his comment and pushes the interrogation.  
"Aren't you excited?"  
"Well yeah, sure. I can't wait till the reception; good food, good spirits, good company... what more can a man ask for. And plus I'll be escorting the most beautiful woman alive. Next to you of course." he winks to show he's kidding.  
  
"Well," Selphie aims the camera in Quistis' direction. "He must be talking about you! And don't you look so cute in that dress Quisty!"  
Quistis blushes and smooths down her hair.   
"Thank you Selphie." she replies calmly. "It's really an honor to be one of Rinoa's bridesmaids."  
"Yup!" Selphie agrees. After all, she snatched the much sought-after position of the Maid of Honor. "So Instructor Trepe, have any congratulations you'd like to give to the soon-to-be newlyweds?"  
Quistis looks thoughtful for a moment, contemplating her choice of words. "Well, I hope that they find success and happiness wherever the road of life takes them. I'm sure they have a wonderful future in store." She laughs at herself. "I sound like I should be giving a toast or something. Maybe I should write this down and repeat it at the reception."  
Selphie turns completely around in her seat to get a better perspective of Quistis.  
"You've always been good at public speaking Instructor!"  
The blond woman's shy smile fades into a look of concern. "Selphie are you wearing your seatbelt?"  
Everyone laughs at her motherly tone. "Oh c'mon Quisty! Today's the first day of the rest of out lives! Lighten up a bit!" But Selphie never did answer her question.  
  
"Oooh!" the bouncy little SeeD squeals, cranking up the volume on the stereo. "Background music!"  
She turns the camera around to talk into it.  
"I love this song." she informs her audience. "The lyrics are so inspiring. I'll be good for a few minutes so we can hear it." She rolls the window back down and tapes the surrounding area again, focusing on a mountain range in the distance.  
  
**Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear   
And I cant help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer   
It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague Haunting mass appeal   
Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel   
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah   
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there   
So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive   
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive, oh oh   
It's driven me before, it seems to be the way That everyone else get around   
Lately, I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself, my light is found   
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah   
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there   
Would you choose water over wine Hold the wheel and drive   
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah   
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there**  
  
The songs ends, leaving a quiet spell. Zell is the first to break it.  
"Holy Hyne, that's almost as bad as the Backstreet Boys."  
"Shut up!" Selphie turns the camera towards him. "I'm sure it's a gazillion times more meaningful than your caveman music!"  
"Caveman music?" Zell is outraged. "I see. You're just picking a fight with me to get this handsome face back on film. You can just ask next time y'know. The 'no pictures please' rule is only for my fans."  
Quistis' laughter is heard from the backseat. "That's Irvine's line."  
"It is not." Irvine protests, folding his arms across his chest indignantly. "I can come up with something more creative than that!"  
  
Selphie lifts the lever beside her seat to scoot closer to the windshield for a better view.  
"Ah, the great outdoors!" she breathes happily. The rolling coulds cast shadows on the road, sunshine seeping through nooks and crannies.  
"What a beautiful day." Quistis comments. "Squall and Rinoa really have all the luck."  
"They can't pick out a day where the weather is gonna be this nice." Irvine points out.  
"Exactly. They didn't plan for this but they got it anyways. Sheer luck."  
"So Quisty," Selphie interrupts, shoving the camera back in her face. "What's *your* wedding gonna be like?"  
Quistis shakes her head. "I have no idea. Probably traditional. I've always been a sucker for pastel colors, white roses and babies breath. When I was a little girl I used to flip through Matron's fashion magazines and rate all of the dresses. I remember asking her to sew me one." The Instructor laughs at the memory. "But who knows if I'll ever get married."  
"Oh, don't say that!" Selphie reprimands, centering the image of Quistis on the camera. "Attention all male singles between the ages of 19 and 25: beautiful, hardworking Garden Instructor seeks marital companionship --"  
"Selphie!" Quistis shrieks.   
"Just kidding!"   
  
"Y'know, when I get married," Selphie begins. "I'm gonna go all out with bright colors. I'm thinkin' daffodils and magnolias for the flower arrangements; bold blues and purples mixed with yellows and pinks. The dresses are gonna be really exquisite, and there's gonna be tons of decorations. I don't like the formal idea at all. In fact, I'm gonna get a Moomba as the ringbearer."  
Zell and Irvine crack up at the thought.  
"A *Moomba*?" Zell snickers. "That'll be interesting! Just watch out for his tail, he might trip you on your way down the altar!"   
  
The bouncy brunette resists the urge to stick her tongue out, finally setting down the camera when the little red light starts to blink, indicating its need for a recharged battery. She contemplates moving her seat back, but starts to enjoy the scenery from close up.  
"The view up here is great," she remarks, peering over the dashboard. "It's like everything is thrown right at us and we're rushing towards something better."  
"Kind of like life." Quistis realizes.  
  
"Zell, you sure you're goin' the right way man?" Irvine speaks up after a long moment of silence.  
"Of course I'm sure."  
"Um, like, I don't see Deiling anywhere, or even any signs of civilization. Shouldn't we be there by now?"  
Zell turns around angrily. "I know where the hell I'm go--"  
"Zell!" Selphie screams, pointing frantically to the road. "Watch out for the Chocobos!"  
The spiky-headed shadowboxer turns his attentions back to the wheel and honks the horn. The blaring siren scares the bird and it runs away, beckoning it's young to follow. Zell slams on the brakes, jerking everyone forward. Irvine bumps his head against the back of Zell's chair, Quistis smacking her forehead against the window. Zell hits the steering wheel, the emergency airbag saving him from a concussion.  
  
Selphie hurls through the windshield.  
  
Irvine's seatbelt yanks him back after he flies forward. His back aches with a great intensity and his vision is a little blurred as he checks around. The window on Quistis' side is cracked, the blond bleeding slightly from her temple. Zell's face is buried in the air bag, a muffled groan escaping his lips. The Instructor regains consciousness, dabbing at her small wound.  
"Zell?" Irvine croaks, rubbing his lower back. "You alright man?"  
"Yeah... ahh, my head..." Zell looks beside him to check on Selphie. Her seat is empty. "Holy hell... oh my God, no..."  
"Zell, what...?" Quistis halts in mid sentence, staring at the shattered glass. "She... she wasn't wearing her..."  
Irvine practically tears off his seatbelt and runs out the door, not bothering to close it.  
"SELPHIE!"  
Quistis and Zell follow, both a little disoriented. Selphie's body is lying not too far off, and the family of Chocobos watch from the other side of the road. Zell slows down, too afraid to come close. He sees Irvine bend down and touch the girl, reeling back in horror.   
  
Selphie's neck is craned at an impossible angle, blood seeping down her forehead and matting her hair. Sultry crimson rivers leak down her arms, staining her beautiful dress. The left side of her body is badly marred, having dragged the asphalt, and her mirthful emerald eyes are closed forever. Irvine reaches for her cold, limp little hand and presses it to his lips, letting the tears trail down his cheeks. Quistis sits down too, ignoring the blood that seeps down the side of her head. She brushes away the now scarlet tresses that stick to Selphie's face, saline tears mingling with the growing pool from beneath Selphie's body. Zell refuses to go near her, instead running after the Chocobos.  
"Damn you!" he wails, his voice choked up from unshed tears. "Damn you, damn you, damn you!" He flails his arms like a maniac, frightening the yellow birds away. When he can no longer carry his own weight, he falls to the ground and sobs.  
  
*I hope I get married one day...*  
*Zell is the best driver in all of Balamb...*  
"Today is the first day of the rest of our lives...*  
  
It was all so harrowingly ironic now.  
  
^*the end*^  
  
*Sigh* I know some of you are thinking, 'Why Selphie?'... well, it's quite simple. Selphie had the most to live for obviously; she was the most optimistic, always making plans for the future. I knew the impact would be ten times greater if she was the one to die, since she was so fulll of life and vigor. I know it doesn't focus too much on their inner turmoil, but I wasn't going for that. I don't wanna convey their feelings as much as I wanted you, the reader, to associate your own. Oh well. That was depressing. 


End file.
